


You love me

by FishingKing



Category: No Strings Attached (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishingKing/pseuds/FishingKing
Summary: When Adam decides to try one more time, how will things change?
Relationships: Emma/Adam
Kudos: 1





	You love me

“I can’t keep doing this. I’m not gonna see you again” I say. I felt my heart break, I just wish she could express how she felt. She loved me, I knew it, just as I loved her but she was afraid. Afraid that I would move on or grow to resent her and her heart would be broken.

“I know... it makes sense...” she replies. MGGHHH. No, she doesn’t know, it doesn’t make sense. I love her and her I’m breaking her heart. She thinks no can love her but I can. 

Why does she have to do this. If she would just let me in... if she doesn’t want to then I can’t keep trying. “Bye” I say defeated.

I turn to look at her, her eyes are shiny. As she turns towards the door I notice full on tears. Without thinking I quickly lock the doors and loudly let out my frustrations. 

“Emma! You’re crying right now! You love me just admit it. I love you! And and and... me saying I can’t see you anymore... it doesn’t make sense Emma because I love you and you love me. You keep me at arms length because you’re afraid of what will happen if you let me in. Or you’re afraid that you’ll become crazy and I’ll hate you. Well I don’t care because I love you. I love you so much that it scares me. I love you so much that it hurts to see you like this” I practically yell ending with no breath. 

She doesn’t respond immediately... or at all. She unlocks the door and walks out. I sit there flabbergasted, I just let out my entire heart and she couldn’t even say anything at all. 

I let out a bitter laugh before I hear the door reopen. Emma sits back down before turning to me and hitting me, repeatedly. She starts full on crying and punching me, it was starting to hurt...

I attempt to grab her hands and succeed ending her barrage of fists. She stops struggling and just cries. I pull her in, close, and wrap my arms around her. Telling her it was gonna be okay and that I loved her. 

“Why? Why do you care? Why do you love me?! Can’t you see I’m no good! I’m not simple! I’m messed up! You’d be better with a girl who won’t hurt you...” she finishes sadly. 

It broke my heart, how could she say those things about herself? “I care because I love you. I love you because... because how could I not? You’re beautiful, funny, smart, weird and- and I just love you. Can’t I just love you because you’re amazing. I don’t want a simpler girl, I want you!” 

She slowly looks up, into my eyes, and we hold that look for minutes, or hours, I don’t know. We don’t kiss or start making out, we just look into each other’s eyes. Just as I thought she may have been letting me in she jumps out of my arms and the car and runs into the hospital. I slowly turn back to the wheel. Feeling worse then before, worse then I had ever felt. I felt empty, she couldn’t let me in. I was so close, I had her, and then I lost her.

Why did she have to come back. She should have just left... why did she come back into the car! I slam my wrists on the wheel before slamming them down again, and again, and again. 

I don’t know what to do. Why do I feel so empty. I feel warm tears roll over my checks, a lot of them. I let them roll freely for no longer than a minute before I said “no more” and then I felt better. “I will not cry” I say. And I don’t. I feel my emptiness harden until I couldn’t feel it anymore and it became part of my armor. 

I don’t drive to a bar, or a club, I just drive home. Once I get home, I don’t break out the beers, or the scotch, or the wine I just simply go to bed.  
—————————————————————

I slowly open my eyes to the the blinding sun. I roll over to see my alarm clock. ‘1:30 pm’ it read. Damn what happened? I wonder. It slowly starts to return to me, what happened the night prior. 

I expected to feel a lot of things except the one thing I did feel. Nothing. I didn’t feel a thing. I knew I should feel something but I just didn’t. I walked into the kitchen to make my self some breakfast when I heard a repeating soft constant *thump* on my door. I walked over and open it. 

To my surprise a body falls into my legs and nearly knocks me over. I look down to see a mess of brunette hair covering my feet. The body quickly stands up and I recognize it as Emma. She has tear stains and smeared makeup all over her face.

I feel a little crack in my armor but still feel nothing. She looks unsurely at me for a minute before starting to speak. “I came back, back outside to your car. But you were gone. Why were you gone? I regretted leaving almost immediately. I came back but you weren’t there so I drove to your house. And knocked but you never answered so I kept knocking” she rushes out.

Wait, that was about 10 last night. She’s been here the whole time? It’s passed 12 already. “I’m sorry I was asleep and didn’t hear you. So you’ve been waiting out there for over twelve hours?” I ask hesitantly. She slowly shakes her head up and down, almost embarrassed. 

I feel the crack in my armor start to grow larger. “I’m so sorry” I tell her. She shakes her head before laughing a little “I guess it’s what I deserve... huh?” She asks. I feel the crack once again grow larger. 

At my lack of response she continues “look I know I’m probably the last person you what to see right now but I just had to come over and tell you. I’m so so sorry. You’re right I love you, I love you so much. I acted like a little girl. I find want to get hurt. I was afraid If you got to know me too well you would run the opposite direction. Please I’m sorry I’m so so sorry. I know I probably don’t deserve it but give me another chance. Don’t leave me. Please I love you” she whispers the last part. 

Hearing her apology and her beg like that broke my armor completely. All that was left were my raw emotions. I reached forward and once again wrapped my arms around her. “Emma I could never leave you. I love you” she cried in my arms and in turn I cried in her arms. 

After standing there holding each other for a few minutes I ask “do you wanna get some breakfast?”


End file.
